


Pushed it to far

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [22]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting, car, pushed to far by someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 23: pushed to far by someone elsePonyboy has to pee while in the car, and the others are not helping
Series: Omovember 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Kudos: 4





	Pushed it to far

Ponyboy sat in between Dally and Two-bit, while Darry and Sodapop were in the front, Darry driving.

Ponyboy was trying not to move much, in spite of his very full bladder, but he couldn’t help it. He was beginning to regret not using the toilet before he got in the car, he thought he’d be ok, but now he was about to burst.

“Ponyboy, stop moving before I glue you to the seat.” Dally threatened.

“Sorry, Dally, I just need to pee real bad.”

This caught Two-bit’s attention. He turned towards Ponyboy as an evil grin spread across his face. “Oh, does little Ponyboy need to go potty.” He teased.

“Shut up Two-bit.”

“Big boy doesn’t need to be embarrassed.” Two-bit laughed

“I said, shut up Two-bit!”

“Both of you shut up!” Darry yelled from the front seat.

Sodapop turned around in his seat and put a hand in Ponyboy’s knee. “Are you alright Ponyboy?” He nodded. “Do you think you hold it til we get home?” Ponyboy shrugged his shoulders. “If you can’t, it’s alright, we won’t be mad. Just try your best to hold it until we get home.”

Soda turned back around, leaving Ponyboy squirming even more.

Dally was getting annoyed by Ponyboy’s squirming, so yo mess with him he grabbed his water bottle he’s been drinking and started jiggling it around.

This got on Ponyboy’s nerves, but he tried to ignore it. He squeezed this legs together as tightly as he could and just tried to focus on not wetting himself.

Two-bit saw a water fountain in the distance, and got the perfect idea.

“Hey everyone, look at that water fountain out there.” He pointed out the window.

Ponyboy felt a jolt in his bladder when he said that. His hands flew down to his crotch. Two-bit smirked at the sight, Sodapop wanted to slap it right off his face.

“Will you stop messing with the boy. It’s not his fault he has to pee.”

“It’s his fault he didn’t go before.” Dally said.

Ponyboy’s face turned red when he said that.

“Just leave him alone.”

Ponyboy bit his lip as he squeezed his crotch a bit harder. He really wasn’t in the mood for wetting himself, especially with Two-bit and Dally sitting next to him. They would tease him until the day he died.

Dally grabbed an unopened water bottle from under his legs. “Hey Ponyboy, you want some water?”

“No Dally.”

“Are you sure, it’s really good?”

“I said no, Dally. So shut your mouth.”

“Well you don’t have to be rude about it. You’re acting like you have to pee.” Dally teased.

Ponyboy just rolled his eyes at Dally.

A few minutes later, Dally unscrewed the cap of the water bottle and “accidentally” slipped a bit of it on Ponyboy’s crotch. He laughed. “Oh sorry Pony.”

This was the last straw for Ponyboy. A groan escaped his lips as he started to wet himself. He tried to stop it and it kept going.

Two-bit and Dally were laughing their butts off as a dark stain spread across Ponyboy’s pants.

Sodapop looked behind him to see what all the commotion was about. When he saw that Ponyboy had wet himself, he gave him a look of sympathy. “Will you guys stop laughing at him.”

Ponyboy’s face was red as a tomato as he just sat there as Two-bit and Dally were laughing and Sodapop was scolding them.

Sodapop turned his attention back to Ponyboy. “Are you ok?” Ponyboy nodded. “Don’t listen to Two-bit and Dally. They’re not worth your time. Don’t be embarrassed.”

The rest of the car ride was misery as Ponyboy sat in a puddle of his own urine and Two-bit and Dally were laughing at him.


End file.
